fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
DemonBlade Phantoromos
A deviant of Phantoromos that has been wounded while fighting over territory. Physiology Deviants that have recently being discovered by the guild. the reason why it wasnt known until know is because when it got wounded it hid under the lava for 4 days and then went to the deepest parts of the volcano. Behavior They are even more agressive than regular phantoromos. they are so agressive that it will even hunt down monsters that litteraly do nothing to their territory.the reason they are so agressive is because of their past how to unlock the hunter must have done the quest: Magma Blade Backstory A Phantoromos was doing his own thing until an agnaktor showed up. they fought 40 minutes straight until the agnaktor decided it wasn't worth it so it ran off. being severly wounded it was looking for a place to sleep. it found a spot near the lava. being unaware of his surrounding a glavenus was slowly creeping closer and its tail sliced his left eye blinding it. the Phantoromos woke up and roared at the glavenus he was now extremely wounded and now afraid of the glavenus it ran off. Instead of going to caves it instead was hiding under the lava for 4 days it did nothing but sleeping under the lava. when it finaly came out it had a different apearance. now its tail mas half red instead of being all orange and has a darker face. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Being more agressive they will try and dominate over territory even if it is much larger and stronger than itself Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will try and kill anything in its sight. it doesn't stop until the creature it either has been defeated or it flees. Tracks Footprints dropped lava Specific Locale Interactions It has no specific locale interactions Special Behaviors It has no special behaviors Cutscenes none Abilities it tail now can inflict blast blight Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The tail begins to glow it's eye now emits flames and it huffs fire. *Tired State: It begins to drool lava and when hit can cause fireblight Mounts It is mounted just like regular Phantoromos Ecology *In-Game Information *Habitat Range It has been spotted in volcanoes around the world. *Behavior It is Even more agressive Tuan Regular Phantoromos Attacks it has all of the regular Phantoromos attacks and new ones *Lava Boulder: it bites into the ground and then raises its head again having a giant lava boulder in its mouth. it targets a hunter and when it has a target it charges at them and slams the rock destroying it. *Fire Whirl: it spits a puddle of lava and then slides around it very fast until it makes a fire whirl. Stabby Stabby: it raises its tail and then swoopes it down and stabs multiple times ground bite: it slams its under jas into the ground and then slowly moves foward sending lava rocks everywhere 360 tail swipe: it hold's its tail by it's side and then lets out a short roar and then does a 360 tail swipe Burning Gaze: it hold its head backwards the inside of it's mouth glows and then breathes blast powder that explodes by a fire beam. ground tail: it sticks it tail in the ground and then it swipes it left to right slow but it sends lava everywhere enraged rock slam: it first does a body slam and it sends a rock flying in the air and then quickly gets on its hind legs and slams the rock into pieces that damage the hunters Lava lake: it spits a lava beam on the ground that slowly damages the hunter when touching it Ultra napalm: it spits a giant dust cloud and then does the napalm bomb attack in the middle of it creating a giant explosion 6-10 Piercing beam: it pierces now through the ground sending rocks everywhere Giant fire ball: it will quickly slide back raise its head opening its mouth it begins to glow and shortly after it will spit a fire ball and then quickly slide foward explosive bite: it bite's are now explosive slide: it slides around the room 3 times (4 times when enraged) tailUppercut: it will hold it's tail by its side and then it will let out a short growl and then it does a backflip if hit it causes extreme fireblight and it sends Blast powder everywhere enraged Charged tail slam: it will charge for 2 second slowly glowing and it then slams it down Triple Lava beam: it will spit 3 fire beams (2 horizontal 1 vertical) claw stomp: it will stomp 3 times with it's claws Ultra Fire whirl: it does the fire whril attack but it makes an even bigger lava lake and it slides around much faster. G1-G5 Stomp and explode: it stomps 2-4 times each stomp causing an explosion Meteor call: (only in open areas) it will roar on it's hind legs and then after that a meteor will fall down Multiple Lava tsunami's: it will roar twice while on its hind legs and 2 lava tsunami's will form(only in areas with large pools of lava) Charge and bite: it will charge 4 times each time it ends it will quickly bite creating a small explosion enraged multiple rock slams: it will stomp 2-3 times each time it sends a large rock flying and it breaks it into smaller pieces that can damage the hunter Sinister Fire Vortex: it's second most powerfull attack it's body will start glowing (head first) during the fight once its tail start to glow it will jump really high and then it spits a fire ball that shortly explodes after it creates a small vortex. if hunters are caught in the vortex it is an instant cart hr 100 Demon Lord Slash: it will charge up its tail glowing in the procces and then it quickly shoots a ball of explosive dust and then it slams its tail on the ground creating an explosion Fierce roar: it will slide around the area trapping any hunter inside of the circle eventually it spits 3 lava balls at the hunters and then roars causing damage enraged Ultra fire ball: an attack simmilar to the Sr999 quest against a rajang it spits a giant fire ball in the air that slowly grows during the fight. eventually it begins to glow and it slowly comes towards the ground as it hit's the ground it creates a massive explosion Ulitmate Demon Rage Mode this only happens in quests level 6 and above and when it is at 40% health. it slide into the lava and then a giant lava tsunami will always strike the area and then it comes out tail is now black with dust particles all around it and it's scales are much darker and it's speed attack and defense greatly increasses and it has alot of new attacks. it can now also burrow. 6-10 Cracking the earth: it digs underground as it sometimes jumps up and then goes back into the ground eventually the ground begins to shake and then it pops out of the ground sending lava waves everywhere Lava Boulder toss: it slams it's head onto the ground as a giant boulder flies up and it grabs it in it's mouth and it selects a random hunter. when it has found it's target it will toss the boulder at the hunter. Spiral Fire Jump: it will dig into the ground and then it will jump out of the ground while doing a spiral like jump and when it lands it causes lava to spread for 2 seconds Ultimate Fire Beam: it will quickly slide back and then it will hold it's head up for 3 seconds as it's mouth begins to glow and then it fires a giant fire beam that knocks the demon blade back a little and it. Small monster toss: it begins to bite a smaller monster and it then picks it up throws it in the air and then slams it's tail on the monster that can knock the hunters away. Deadly Cmbo: it's head first begins to glow wich shortly turns to normal and it slams it's head in the ground and then spins and slides around for about 5 seconds. enraged slicing flame waves: it will spin 3 times each creating a slice like effect Power fire beam: it gathers all of the energy and stores it into it's head and then it spits a fire beam from side to side and then it quickly spits another beam upwards. burrowing madness: simmilar to agnaktor it burrows in the ground and jumps out and strikes the hunter several times. eventually it comes up. G1-G5 charging tail: it stores it's energy to it's tail flames start to apear around it's tail and then it slams it's tail on the ground creating a massive explosion lava geyser: it will stick it's tail in the ground and then the ground around a random hunter will crack and lava erupts from the craced ground that will fall down creating a lava puddle. splitting fire ball: it will breath a fire ball and then it slams it's tail onto the fire ball splitting it causing several smaller fire balls to fly everywhere. DemonBlade: it's tail begins to rattle a lot during this attack and then it stomps twice then quickly roars and then slams it's tail onto the ground creating an even bigger explosion than it's charging tail attack enraged Ultra Lava tsunami: it will select a random hunter and then digs in the ground and then the ground begins to shake as a giant lava tsunami slowly goes towards the hunters. the hunters must do a super man dive to escape this attack. Soul of the demon: it will let out a much darker roar than usuall it then jumps up releases a bunch of dust particles and then it slams it's body ontp the ground creating a giant explosion EF7 Fire Whirl: it will now store a large amount of lava in it's mouth and fire sac. it then spit's it all at once on the ground and then it slides around it creating a giant fire whirl hr100 during this state it can do all of it's attacks even when not enraged and it cannot be tired anymore. it's body is now always covered in lava. Lava everywhere: it begins to shake it's body sending lava everywhere Raging dash: steam begins to form around it's body and then begins to charge at a hunter when it has hit a hunter the steam will burst causing hunter to be knocked back. Triple lava beam: it will spit 3 lava beams 2 vertical one horizontal the last one pierces through the ground sending rocks everywhere enraged Hyper tail upper cut: it's tail begins to emit flames and then it does the upper cut attack that sends an even larger spiral slice. Hypernova: when it's body is fully glowing it will go to the middle of the area and then curls up into a ball it's body starts to glow even more to the point to where it looks is is about to cause a natural disaster. it then roars so loud it causes lava waves everywhere and creates a giant explosion. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Head 2 times tail first wounded then sliced of back one time and both front and back legs one time Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * Head =★★★ * Tail = ★★ * Front and hind legs = ★ * tail = ★★ * back = X Element Effectiveness *Fire = X *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = X *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = X *Stun = ★ *Blind = X Shiny Item Drops When bellow 50% it now drops lava rocks needed to upgrade its gear Material Items Wyvern tear and Lava tocks Slinger Ammo It drops piercing pods Equipment gs: Demon's Blade ls: Blade of Death Hh: Rocking Lava Quests Interactions With Other Monsters Turf War it has the same turf wars. Interactions With Unique Statuses Since it is a deviant it cannot be affected with these statuses Notes Demon Blade Soul consists of Fire Attack 3 blast attack up and fire resistance +3 true DemonBlade soul consists of fire attack +2 Blast attack up fire resistance+ 3 Handicraft+ 2 and Rampant power Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster